How it all began
by Maiko-Yukuta98
Summary: How Lily and snape got together It takes place when Snape and Lily were in their Hogwarts years Snape regretted calling Lily a Mudblood ,and everytime he wants to apologise to Lily but everytime he does one of her friends would block him from t getting close to her and talking to her hurts me and everytime i look at her my heart hurts more.


Disclaimer : I do not own any of this characters It belongs to the respective owner .

I looked at them as they passed me ,they were walking happily together hand in hand and smiling lovingly into each other's eyes. That should have been me , I regretted not confessing to her and calling her a mudblood.I wish she was mine... I pack up my stuff and walk away unknowingly she was looking at me as I walk away...

It was Christmas today and I woke up to a cold and empty room, all my room mates were up and gone .They went down to open their Christmas presents while i had none and it feels like every other day waking up to the coldness and loneliness. I got out of my bed and dressed myself and went down to the Great Hall. All of whom stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas were already eating breakfast in the decorated Great Hall. I swiftly went over to the Slytherin's table and sat down with my fellow house mate and ate my breakfast . I was seated facing the other houses tables .I was eating my breakfast when I saw Lily came in with James laughing and having a great time. Lily looked as beautiful as ever in my eyes and I was stunned by her beauty ,but she did not see me. Unfortunately James saw me looking at "_His Girl" _and he glared at meand I glared back and he look away as Lily tapped on his shoulder and I relaxed when I saw her . Then Lily was curious at what James was staring at, and she looked in my direction and she caught my eyes for a second before she turned her head away .I saw a mixture of hatred ( which I flinched at ),concern and …. Love ? but I knew my eyes were playing tricks on me.

I quickly stood up and left the table with my breakfast not finished. My heart break at the sight of her and looking into her eyes broke my heart so much that even the Cruciatus curse cannot be compared to the pain that I am feeling . It felt like some one slowly slowly taking out your heart while you are being burned alive and having the most painful and poisonous poison in you . At first I calmly walk out of the Great Hall and into the cold and quiet corridor, then I slowly sped up into a sprint and I could not stop myself and the next thing I knew I was in the Forbbiden Forest and the next thing I knew I had water on my face. I wiped them off and then realised they were my tears . It was insane , me , Severus Snape, crying … I wiped more tears away as the flashback of when Lily and I were still friends . My back hit a tree and I slid down the tree and cried into my hands like I used to , I thought I threw that part of me away ….so why am I crying. I heard a voice at the back of my head saying _:" stop crying you cry baby" _. I stood up and shouted out :" I AM NOT A CRYBABY ! " and more tears rolled down my face and I said in a small voice :" just one more minute …. ". After that one minute to let all the pain out I stood up confidently and walked back into the castle . Then I heard footsteps behind like it was running and the sound of the footsteps got louder and louder and the next thing I knew I was face down on the floor with someone hugging me .

-Lily POV-

After I caught Severus's eye in the Great Hall I was heartbroken because I actually love him and not James . When I broke up the friendship with Severus I was heartbroken because I loved him and now I don't have any more chance to tell him how I feel…. Also I don't think he likes be anymore after he called me a Mudblood.

I slowly walk back to my dorm feeling depressed ,once I stepped into my room no one was there except Molly .She did not see me immediately but then after I greeted her she look up at me and asked :" Are you ok ? Why do you look so sad ?" .I could not keep it in any longer so I collapse into my bed and explain to her while crying .she just patted my back and comforted me . She told me :" If you love him then tell him and if he reject you then he is a fool to reject someone as beautiful as yourself " I smiled and agreed to the plan of telling Severus my feeling for him .

The first thing I did was break up with James , and he took it surprisingly well : and when I explained the reason to him he just cheer me on with a sincere smile . I smiled back and hugged him as I ran off to find Severus .

I search the entire castle for Severus but he was nowhere to be found . It was getting dark and I was worried …. Where was he ? Then I ran pass the entrance and finally I found him .His back was facing me and I sprint with all my might to him and I jump and landed on him while trying to hug him .Severus landed face down on the floor while I landed on his back still hugging him.

Severus pushed himself up to a sitting position and I kneel behind him not letting go. He said :" Lily ?"

-Severus POV-

I knew instantly it was Lily when I sniffed the air and it smelled like lilies , just like her name and she is the only one who smelled like lilies . She looked at me with a shocked look on her face and she asked :" how did you know it was me? ".I stuttered :" It…it…it was because of the shampoo in your hair it smells like lilies…".I had a red tint on my face and Lily just look me in the eyes and said while smiling shyly :" I want to tell you something….. um…. Um… I …. I like you Severus more than a friend… I… I love you ". My eyes were wide as she said those word that I thought will never leave her mouth but here and now it did . I lift her chin up and look her in eyes and said : " I love you too Lily " and we leaned in closer and closer till our lips met and after a while we broke apart for air . I stood up and stuck my hand out gentlemanly to help her up and she gladly took my and and stood up. And we slowly walk down the corridor hand in hand with our fingers intertwine .


End file.
